This invention relates to portable structures having a plurality of hingedly connected panel members and a roof, and more particularly to a novel means for interconnecting the adjacent panels such that they may be folded when not in use.
Portable enclosures of the type shown generally in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,186; 3,134,200; 3,333,373; and, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,535 have become increasing popular in recent years. Basically, these enclosures comprise a plurality of wall panels hingedly affixed together and adapted to be placed on end and closed about one another to form a polygonal wall enclosure. The wall panels are staked or otherwise affixed to the surface upon which the enclosure is resting. Generally, the wall enclosure is covered by means of a dome-shaped roof having a plurality of support members extending from a central hub and affixed to the upper edge of the enclosure between adjacent panels. A suitable covering is placed over the supports.
In these prior structures, stability is provided by means of a pair of flexible cables encircling the wall enclosure at the bottom and top thereof. The upper cable members are also used as a means whereby the roof members may be affixed between the panels and the lower cable is utilized to affix the enclosure to the surface as by stakes. The cables function additionally to maintain the closed polygonal relationship of the panels. One of the difficulties encountered in the assembly of such structures resides in the attachment and securement of the flexible cable at the upper and lower portions to secure the several panels together.
As outlined in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,535 issued on Aug. 15, 1967, to D. W. Lane and entitled CABLE RETAINING ASSEMBLY, portable structures of this type have been extremely susceptible to vertical separation under the influence of excessive winds. In the commonly assigned patent, vertical stability is achieved by providing means for fixing the flexible cables to the upper and lower edges of the panel enclosure. This fixing means includes a cable retaining clip adapted to slide into recesses formed at the edges of each of the panels. These clips, formed of a resilient material, such as nylon or Delron, engage the cable and the panel to form a more rigid structure to prevent vertical separation of the components during abnormal wind conditions. The clips have tabs or detents which engage slots in the side edges of the panel framework for positive locking in position.